


pretty pretty miscalculation

by problematic_pleasures



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, blink-and-you'll-miss-it Daddy Kink, porn without plot/plot what plot, smutshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematic_pleasures/pseuds/problematic_pleasures
Summary: It's not quite Carl's 'childhood bedroom,' but it's close enough for Negan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> unrepentant smut, that's all this is.

Carl hits the bed with a muffled thump and he gasps as Negan covers his body. They’re both fully clothed, safe for their shoes that they kicked off at the bedroom door. Carl’s heart is beating like a jackrabbit and his cock is stiff in his pants.

“So pretty,” Negan says. He brushes Carl’s hair back to expose all of the younger’s man’s face, particularly his injured eye. “God damn beautiful.” Negan lowers himself until they’re aligned from shoulder to knees, their groins pressed together. Negan kisses Carl brief and hard on the lips. “Gonna fuck you right here,” he warns, “gonna make sure you scream so loud _everyone_ hears.”

A moan falls from Carl’s lips even as he glares at Negan. He grips the lapels of Negan’s leather jacket and leans up enough to bite at Negan’s lower lip and tug. “Do it, then.” He spreads his legs wider and rolls his hips.

Negan laughs. He makes quick work of Carl’s flannel shirt, tosses it aside and leaves the grimy t-shirt on. He sits back enough to yank off Carl’s jeans and disposes of them just as carelessly. Underwear is next, and socks, until Carl is entirely nude save for the t-shirt clinging to his body. Negan pulls off his own belt and undoes his pants; the slide just far enough down his hips to expose his rock hard dick.

“Y’got lube?” Negan asks as he strokes himself.

Carl reaches out to the bedside table and digs out a bottle of lotion. Again, Negan laughs. He snatches the bottle from Carl and immediately coats three fingers. He pushes one into Carl without warning or preamble.

“Don’t know how you’re still so tight when m’fucking you on the regular. I’d be lyin’ if I said I didn’t love it, though.” Once Carl is riding the single digit with desperation, Negan adds a second finger. He watches as Carl’s body takes the familiar intrusion. “You’re gettin’ so good at this, Carl.” He knows it’s too soon, doesn’t care, slides in his third finger and Carl’s surprised shout is music to his ears.

“Fucker,” Carl spits, though his hips never stop rolling to fuck himself on Negan’s fingers.

“Yeah,” Negan agrees. “You look like sin come to life, boy.” The ratty, pale bedsheets and the quaint atmosphere of the room only add to the sensation. “Almost feels like m’fucking you in your childhood bedroom, feels dirty like we’re breakin’ all sorts of rules.”

Carl huffs and knees Negan in the side for his words. “Shut up,” he says without heat.

“Nah,” Negan replies, “don’t think I will.” He withdraws his fingers slowly and wastes no time in slicking up his cock and sinking inside Carl’s body. “Defilin’ you right under daddy’s roof, right under his nose. Making that good little golden boy scream like a filthy whore.”

As if his words are a command, Carl moans, unbidden as it escapes his throat. There’s a fire burning in Carl’s gaze, the miniscule part of him that still claims to hate this. It’s mostly overridden by the lust radiating from his body, though, and the way his body accepts Negan like they’re puzzle pieces coming together.

“Lucky your dad isn’t in town right now, I don’t think I remembered to lock the door. He could hear you moaning like a tramp and he’d probably come investigate.” Negan looms over Carl and peppers his face with kisses; he lingers on the scars over his right eye. “What d’ya think he’d say when he’d see me ramming your slutty little ass? You think he’d be mad?”

Carl makes to reply, indignant, but in the same moment Negan’s cock scrapes over his prostate and another moan tears from his lips. “Fuck!”

“I think he’d be sad, so _sad_. Betrayed, sure,” Negan stills in his thrusts, letting Carl feel the full weight and length and girth of his prick. “I think he’d be disgusted, horrified.” He starts to thrust again, faster and harder and deeper this time until Carl is crying out in time to every push. “You’d probably have to come live with me, be my kept-boy, could fuck you any time I wanted. I could be your daddy.”

Carl’s whole body tenses and he comes untouched. His cock twitches and spurts of come splatter across his chest, smearing onto Negan’s leather jacket. His chest heaves for air and each exhale is accompanied by a soft whine.

Negan comes from the sensation of Carl’s body tight, rhythmically clenching around his cock, and from the absolute debauchery on display for him. He comes deep inside Carl, not for the first time wishing he had some way to plug the boy full of his come.

“God, you are a good lay.” He sits up on his knees but doesn’t quite withdraw from Carl’s body yet. “Could fuck you all day, and you’d probably let me, huh?” He pets Carl’s hair almost sweetly. After a drawn-out moment of silence, Negan pulls out and tucks himself back into his pants. He slaps Carl’s thigh happily. “Get dressed, let’s see how many people give us the stink eye, hm?”

Carl rolls his eyes but doesn’t argue. He slides off the bed and grabs his pants from where they landed across the room.

“You could, ya know.”

Carl looks up from buttoning his jeans. “What?” He asks, raising an eyebrow.

“You could stay with me, I’d treat you like one of my wives.”

Carl scoffs. “Sure, _that’s_ something I want.”

Negan lays a hand on the back of Carl’s neck and squeezes—a threat, but a not unkind gesture, as crazy as that sounds. “I’d treat you better than any of them. You could even share my room, sleep with me in that nice, plush bed any time you wanted—so long as you weren’t supposed to be working, of course.”

Carl shrugs on his flannel and dons his hat. He forgoes bandaging up his eye—too lengthy a process when Negan will just make him undo it later anyway. “Right, I’m sure that would work real well.”

Negan stops Carl before he can leave the bedroom. “I’m serious,” he growls. His eyes are bright with something Carl can’t quite name—desperation, irritation, _something_. “I’d give you the whole god damn world, kid.”

Carl can’t deny the way his heart skips a beat when he envisions the power, the strength, the pull that Negan has over other people, all of that being in his grasp. Carl meets Negan’s gaze with a deadly serious expression of his own. Lips curling in a devious grin, Carl shrugs off Negan’s touch. “I’ll think about it,” he says as a taunt; he revels in the way Negan’s eyes widen in surprise. “Wait, maybe you weren’t so serious?” Carl probes. “I knew it.”

In the blink of an eye, Negan has Carl backed up against the wall with a leg between Carl’s thighs. “I am dead fuckin’ serious, kid, don’t you doubt that for a minute.”

Carl stares back defiantly. “Like I said, I’ll think about it.” He doesn’t back down and eventually, Negan relents enough for Carl to finally move toward the door. Carl leads the way out of the house with Negan hot on his heels and immediately his skin burns when passerby’s eye them suspiciously. Negan doesn’t miss the way the reactions get to Carl, and he chuckles.

“Probably won’t be considerin’ it too long, huh? Gonna have you in my back pocket real quick.”

Despite how true he knows it is, Carl doesn’t dignify Negan’s words with a response.


End file.
